


Overtime

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, I know figure skating and swimming and that's about it, I know fuck all about sports okay, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Reunions, Sheith Secret Santa 2019, Sports, Yes I avoided picking a specific sport on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Two years, it had been two years since Keith had blown up at Shiro and cut off contact with the man he considered his best friend and closest confidant. It wasn't even a good reason, the logic behind the fight, but Keith had been… He had been jealous, jealous of the stories he kept hearing about Shiro's new college boyfriend. It should have been him.But here he stood, two feet from Keith's face, freshly showered after the game, and… and oh god Keith's heart was doing somersaults just seeing him.Fuck.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akemichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/gifts).



> Hey Akemichan! Happy Sheith Secret Santa 2019! You asked for a sports AU with a happy ending and I hope this little smutty snippet brings a smile to your day!

Keith sighed, closing the locker door after grabbing his bag. The game against the Altea Lions had been long, hard, and frustrating. In the end, the Marmora Crows had managed to pull out an incredibly narrow lead. 

He was amazed they had won. Altea had put up a good fight. But in the end, Marmora beat them out, and that was what mattered. 

Every muscle and joint ached, and dragging himself out of the hot shower had been a test of his will, but Keith was already the last one in his team's locker room as it was. So he forced himself to head out, ducking into the back hallway and bracing himself mentally for the chilled air on his still-wet hair. 

" _ K-keith? _ " a voice to the side of him asked, stopping him in his tracks. 

Keith turned to look at the source in time to see none other than  _ Takashi Shirogane _ stepping out of the opposing team's locker room, his  _ Altea University _ sweatshirt somehow managing to be tight on him in  _ all _ the right places. 

"N-no way…  _ Shiro? _ " Keith gawked, eyeing the man up. 

Shiro looked…  _ different _ than the last time Keith had seen him. His hair was all white, where before it had only been white at the front in a deliberate forelock, and he looked  _ older _ , more worn-in by life than he should have gotten in the two years since they had last seen each other. 

But  _ fuck _ , he was still the most gorgeous man Keith had ever seen. 

Two years, it had been two years since Keith had blown up at Shiro and cut off contact with the man he considered his best friend and closest confidant. It wasn't even a  _ good _ reason, the logic behind the fight, but Keith had been… He had been jealous, jealous of the stories he kept hearing about Shiro's new college boyfriend. It should have been  _ him. _

Ever since Keith's freshman year of high school when then-sophomore Shiro had been asked to show him around, Keith had been drawn in by Shiro's inexplicable gravity. They became fast friends, bonding over their mutual love of space and old science fiction movies. Keith excelled quickly, motivated to try to keep his grades up by Shiro's guidance, aiming for the same schools, the same programs. 

When Shiro got into Altea University, Keith redoubled his efforts. He was a year behind his best friend, but Keith was determined that this wouldn't separate them, that soon enough he would be following along in Shiro's footsteps. 

Except… 

Altea University turned him down.

Keith's world collapsed the night he came home to that letter. He wasn't going to be going to school with Shiro. He wasn't going to be… 

It was only then that he had realized he'd developed  _ feelings _ for his best friend, feelings that were… very much  _ not _ of the platonic variety. How could he tell him now? He couldn't. He just… couldn't. 

So Keith had suppressed the  _ shit _ out of his feelings, constantly feeling hypervigilant that his gestures and closeness would be seen through and that somehow Shiro would  _ know _ that Keith was in love with him, that he would push him away for it. 

Then Shiro had gotten a  _ boyfriend _ and things had only gotten worse from there. Keith's jealousy had taken root, their busy schedules had been a convenient excuse to reduce their contact, and… then Keith finally stopped answering Shiro's messages. 

But here he stood, two feet from Keith's face and… and oh  _ god _ Keith's heart was doing somersaults just seeing him. 

Fuck. 

Shit, Shiro was talking. What was— 

Keith forced his ears to start working again. 

"—en a while, huh? You… Wow. You look…  _ good, _ " Shiro noted, looking Keith over. 

Shit, was Shiro  _ checking him out? _ Seriously? Holy fuck. 

"Y-yeah… it… sorry I… I mean… well… you know. How've you been?" Keith asked, shoving his hand in his pocket. 

"Good… good…" Shiro confirmed, biting his lip. "How's… how's  _ Marmora _ treating you? Gotta say, I feel better about losing knowing they had you as their ace in the hole." He laughed, the sound gentle and warm and making  _ far _ too many butterflies take flight in Keith's gut. 

"O-oh… Uh… yeah…" Keith laughed nervously. "Honestly, I'm not surprised we had such a hard time since we were going up against  _ you _ … But uh… it's good… Yeah…" He hesitated. "How… um… How's Adam?"

Shiro shook his head. "We broke up. Then there was Curtis, but uh… we broke up too? Couple months ago, now. So… just me," he answered with a shrug. "You?"

Holy fuck, Shiro was single and  _ definitely _ checking him out. Shit. What?  _ What? _ Maybe Keith had gotten hit in the head during the game and was  _ dying _ and this was just his elaborate fantasy conjured up by his dying brain. But no… Shiro was here, smiling at him, mirroring his pose, and… 

"Nope… nobody… Single. I mean… there's been guys, here or there, but…" Keith shrugged. "Honesty hour?"

"Go for it."

"I guess I never really got over you?" Keith offered. Fuck it, he had nothing to lose, right? 

Shiro's eyes widened. "Sorry,  _ what? _ " 

Keith snorted. "Seriously? You  _ never _ noticed? I was in love with you since like… my sophomore year. You were  _ all _ of my shower thoughts senior year." He bit his lip, looking Shiro over. 

Shiro blinked, looking adorably surprised. "Wait, really?" 

Keith nodded. "Yup. You were… basically everything I was into all in one package and  _ god _ , I wanted to unwrap that package."

"Oh… wow. That…" Shiro swallowed visibly. "Too bad…"

"Mm?"

"Too bad I never knew…" Shiro offered, shifting his bag and somehow ending up  _ far _ closer. "I… I crushed on you for  _ years _ . I wanted to kiss you so  _ badly _ ."

Keith's breath caught. "Y-yeah? Well… maybe you should now. Y'know… for old time's sake? So… so high school you knows what you missed out on?" 

"Y-yeah?" Shiro asked. "You're sure that's—" 

Keith dropped his bag, stepping closer to paw at Shiro's shirt. "Shut up and kiss me?" 

Keith didn't have to ask twice. In an instant, Shiro's lips were on his and Keith's world sparked and danced with a whirlwind of  _ yes, yes, more, please, yes _ . 

One kiss turned into several turned into Keith's back against the wall and Shiro's hands on his hips in a soft yet sold grip that sent shivers up his spine. His hands threaded up into Shiro's hair with a soft tug that earned him a  _ groan _ , the likes of which he knew would haunt his dick for ages. 

"F-fuck… we should… anyone could walk by…" Shiro noted, breathless. 

" _ And _ …?" Keith asked. "Worried your teammates will know you're kissing the competition?"

Shiro snorted, tipping his head to nip at Keith's neck. "Worried I want to do a lot more than just kissing…" 

_ Oh fuck. _ Keith groaned, tugging harder at Shiro's hair. He glanced around before pushing a confused-looking Shiro back, grabbing his bag, and jerking his head in the direction of the locker room he had emerged from minutes before. 

Shiro offered him a judgemental raise of his brow which Keith matched easily.

"You think you'll get this chance again, Golden Boy?" Keith asked. "Unless you don't  _ want _ my ass after all…" 

Oh, well  _ that _ got him moving. 

Keith wasn't exactly sure  _ what _ happened in those next few minutes of movement, but soon enough his back was slammed against the wall of lockers with Shiro's lips chasing his in another bruising kiss. Keith melted, hands and lips and— _ oh god _ —teeth exploring their way across newly discovered territory. Making out against the lockers seemed so  _ cliche _ , and yet… 

How many nights had he fantasized about this? Had Shiro had the same fantasies? Keith groaned at the thought, feeling a harsher nip to his neck that was sure to leave a bruise. His grip hooked on Shiro's belt loops, jerking him in closer as he offered a stifled moan. 

The feel of Shiro's bulge grinding against his hip came with a sense of  _ finally _ . This was happening. Finally, after how many late nights spent with his hand on his own cock imagining what Shiro could do to him. God, he wanted to  _ fuck _ him. 

Keith found it easier to dismiss everything around them after that, caring less about where they were and maybe, if he was honest with himself, even finding  _ more _ of a thrill in knowing they could be easily caught. At least they were the last ones here. Everyone else had already gone home. 

" _ Fuck _ , you're hot…" Shiro breathed, catching Keith in a firm kiss as he pressed him back against the lockers again. "Wanna take you apart piece by piece… Watch you fall apart, baby…" 

Oh god. Coming from Shiro, that was… 

Fuck, his high school wet dreams had nothing on the real thing. 

"F-fuck… yeah…? Sounds good…" Keith stuttered out the words, breathless. He reached up to tug Shiro down again by the hair, nipping harshly at his lower lip, suckling it into his mouth for a moment. When he pulled back, he smirked, bucking his hips forward and tugging Shiro's hips forward by one belt loop. "But do you really think this is the time for slow and easy?" 

“Mmmhn,” Shiro groaned when Keith ground against him. “Ah— mhn! You’re right… yeah… h-harder...then…” He rolled his hips against Keith, pressing him harder against the lockers. 

Keith whined, squirming slightly and tugging at Shiro's hair. " _ Fuck… _ Y-yeah… Just like that…" he breathed, leaning up to drag him into another kiss. Fucking… angles. "How is it I grow three inches and you're still too damn tall, Shiro…" he complained. 

Shiro debated, glancing around before scooping Keith up by the ass, setting him on the countertops. 

Keith yelped at being moved, clinging on until he was safely set down again. 

"Better?" Shiro asked, stepping into the space between Keith's legs. 

Oh. No fair. 

" _ Shit… _ Fuck, just… c'mere and kiss me," Keith breathed, fingers threadding in Shiro's hair again before he tugged him into another kiss. 

Hands started to wander more easily after that. Shiro's touch wandered up under Keith's shirt, feeling out his chest and tweaking at his nipples as their hips rocked together in a perilous dance of tantalising friction. 

Fuck, it was good.

_ Fuck, _ it wasn't  _ enough. _

It wasn't long before Keith pulled back with a gasp and a groan. "Fuck… condom?" he asked. 

Shiro froze. " _ Shit… _ I don't— Do you—?" 

Keith whined, shaking his head. "Me neither…" 

"You want to stop?" 

Keith considered for a moment before shaking his head. "Fuck it. Touch me? We can still…" Keith's fingers made quick work of the tie in the front of Shiro's sweatpants before he pushed them down along with the dark fabric of Shiro's underwear. 

Shiro's cock bobbed free and Keith felt his ass  _ clench _ . Oh, it was gorgeous, big, and  _ thick _ , with a fat head that Keith could only  _ imagine _ pressing in and out past his rim. 

_ Shit. _

Keith didn't hesitate in wrapping his hand around Shiro's cock to stroke him solidly. 

The moan that ripped out of Shiro's throat was  _ priceless _ as far as Keith was concerned. 

" _ Fuck, _ you're hot everywhere," Keith muttered, voice heavy with want. 

" _ Shit, _ " Shiro cursed, hips bucking into the contact. "Y-you think?"

"I  _ have _ eyes," Keith offered by way of answer. 

Shiro's cheeks darkened for a moment before he was working Keith's pants open, urging Keith to help him along. "Yeah? Well… I think  _ you're  _ overdressed." 

Keith snorted but obliged, hooking his arms at Shiro's shoulders and lifting himself up for the brief moment it took for his pants to pass the curve of his ass. Shiro let them fall, pooling at Keith's knees for a moment before Keith easily kicked them off to the floor along with his sneakers. 

"Commando?" Shiro asked as he sized Keith up, brows quirking up in question. 

Keith shrugged, cheeks burning at the hungry look Shiro gave him. "Don't like how underwear feels right after a shower. You gonna stare or you gonna touch me?"

Shiro snorted, stepping in closer again to wrap his hand around Keith's cock. 

_ Big. _

Big,  _ big,  _ **_big._ **

Shiro's hand looked  _ huge _ wrapped around Keith's cock and the realization sent a pang of arousal down through Keith's body that had him  _ twitching _ in his newfound lover's hand. Keith bit down his moan as best as he could, settling his hand back around Shiro's cock and falling into a rhythm before picking up his pace. 

Shiro groaned at the harder, faster strokes, harsh pants escaping past his lips. He tipped his head to the side, burying another, needier sound in the side of Keith's hair. " _ Keith… _ "

Keith groaned, jerking the other man hard and fast with tense movements as he let his head drop to Shiro’s chest. His breaths came harshly, heavy and loud gasps echoing in the locker room as he worked his hand over Shiro's cock. 

He wanted  _ more. _

Keith grabbed Shiro’s hips in both hands, squeezing to get his attention. “H-hey… um… R-rub it… rub them together…? I— I know it's weird but… I always… I always wanted to… with you… And we don't have any condoms, so…" 

Releasing his grip on Keith's cock for a moment, Shiro looked at him curiously. "Yeah…?" he asked. 

Keith tried and failed to stifle his whine when Shiro let him go. God, he wanted to fuck this man. But… He could wait. It was worth the wait. This was already more than he ever thought he'd have with him. "Y-yeah… Please?"

Shiro smirked and moved to lick along his palm with a messy stroke of his tongue before wrapping his hand around the both of them. Shiro's hips moved to accompany the motion as he settled into the pace, rutting himself against Keith's length as he stroked them both, tightening his grip. 

“Oh—  _ fuckh! _ ” Keith relaxed into the new position and nudged his hips forward more. The moving hand and the other man’s thrusting had Keith's cock leaking, twitching in his lover's grasp. 

Keith couldn't help moving his own hips, hands still tight on Shiro’s hips and fingertips digging in to the well-muscled flesh. His harsh pants sounded out loudly against the side of Shiro’s neck as he leaned in to mouth and nip and lick at the skin there, adding to the mess of bruises and bites all the more eagerly when Shiro tipped his head to the side in offering. 

“Ah… good… S'good…  _ Shiro _ ," Keith whined under his breath. His hands slipped down as he rutted against the other man, grabbing handfulls of Shiro’s asscheeks and earning a moan and a faltering of Shiro's pace.  _ Oh… _ interesting. “F-faster… Wanna cum… gotta… mhnhh…  _ nghya… _ P-please…”

Keith had always considered himself messy, leaking precum easily but only in small bursts. But Shiro was something else entirely. Keith was half tempted to drop to his knees and blow him then and there just to taste the mess oozing from the tip of his cock so easily, easing their movements. Keith did his best to stifle his sounds, brows knitted together in concentrated pleasure. Fuck, he didn't want it to end, but  _ fuck _ if he didn't cum soon… 

"Nngh… y-yeah…  _ hah _ …" Shiro groaned out his agreement. He redoubled his movements, stroking harder, faster, his wrist moving in quick jerks between the two of them as his hips alternated between pressing back into Keith's grasp on his ass and forward to grind their dicks together. " _ Fuck, _ Keith…" 

Keith stifled himself by biting and sucking on Shiro’s neck, wanting to listen and hear the other man’s noises, drinking them in as they moved and gasped and moaned together. The feeling of being gripped by Shiro, rubbing against his dick at the same time with his own… it was more intense than he’d thought. How many times had he touched himself to this very same scenario?

Keith muffled another pleased moan, biting at Shiro's neck harder, squeezing his ass harder as he kneaded the pliant flesh of his ass cheeks. 

"M'gnnh… gonna…  _ fuck! _ " Shiro's pace faltered, becoming something more haphazard as he offered up his attempt at a warning before Keith felt the bursts of hot cum hitting against his skin just where the coarse hair of his pubes started. 

_ Shit _ , that was hot.

Keith didn’t last much longer, his own orgasm crashing over him just as Shiro was slowing to a stop. His voice echoed off of the tiles around them, cracking on his choked cry of release as he bucked and trembled through his orgasm, coating Shiro's fingers and into his pubes. Slumping slightly, Keith’s loosened his hold on Shiro’s ass only to move to ghost his fingers up and down in slightly jerky motions along the other man’s lower back.

Fuck. That was loud, probably too loud. Keith knew that. He knew Shiro knew that. But his mind was clouded with a fog of post-orgasmic pleasure. That worry could wait a minute, surely. Just a minute or two. 

The cum on Shiro's hand and on his cock was slick against Keith's cock when he shifted slightly. 

Shiro shivered, pulling back slightly. "W-we should… we should clean up…" He moved to press a kiss against Keith's neck, chasing it with a small nip that had Keith gasping and giving a soft groan of appreciation. 

"Fuck… Probably, yeah…" Keith agreed reluctantly. He didn't want to move. "And… maybe get our pants back on before maintenance comes in…" He leaned to the side, moving to snatch the small roll of paper towels from the side of the counter before ripping off a chunk. Wiping off his hands, he tore off another wad, offering it out to Shiro before working to finish cleaning himself up. 

Keith sighed and looked down at his flaccid cock with a strange sense of satisfaction.  _ Finally _ they’d been able to touch each other. Already he wanted  _ more _ . 

"S-so… um… are you… Do you want to maybe… I mean… When's your team heading back to Altea? Because of the holiday weekend and all?" Keith asked awkwardly, pushing himself off of the counter to settle properly to his feet and move to get his pants and shoes back on. 

"O-oh… Um… Not until Monday…?" Shiro offered, tossing his own paper towels and tugging his pants back up. "They're letting us stay and see the city…" 

"...Oh… Do you wanna come back to my place?" Keith asked. "I mean— I… I've got my own apartment now… And you're probably holed up at the hotel tonight sharing a room with other people and— I mean you would be with me too, but—"

" _ Keith… _ " Shiro laughed slightly, stepping closer. "I'd love to."

"Yeah?" Keith asked, heart ramming up into his throat as Shiro cupped at his chin, tipping his head up. 

"Yeah," Shiro confirmed, stealing a gentle kiss. "Maybe we could even see about more… more frequent visits?"

"I—" Keith swallowed. "Just… just so we're clear… What's… what are you asking, Shiro?"

Shiro huffed, pulling back slightly to take Keith's hands into one of his own. "I'm saying the guys at Altea are  _ definitely _ not my type and… if you don't mind the distance… I'd be willing to drive a few hours every few weekends to see my boyfriend?"

_ Boyfriend. _

Keith would have sworn time stood still, with the only sound in those drawn out moments the hummingbird rhythm of his heartbeat. 

Time  _ hadn't _ stood still, Keith quickly realized when Shiro's hopeful expression began to quirk down with concern. 

"I— If that's not what you're looking f—"

" _ Yes, _ " Keith insisted quickly. "I'd love that. I—" He moved to lean up, tugging Shiro down into another slow kiss. "Make sure I update my number in your phone tonight, too. And we're swinging by CVS for condoms." He moved to palm at Shiro teasingly through his pants. 

"Sh—" Shiro stifled a curse before laughing, dragging Keith into a solid hug. "You don't waste any time, do you?" 

"Mm… I think I've held myself back long enough when it comes to us," Keith countered, grinning and nuzzling in. "I want  _ everything _ you can give me." 

"Mhmm… why do I have a feeling we won't be leaving your apartment all day tomorrow?" Shiro asked, tone sparking with mirth. 

"An astute hypothesis, Mister Shirogane… Signs point to likely," Keith grinned, stealing another kiss before pulling back. "C'mon, let's go. My car's in the lot."

And with that, they were off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments breathe life into my veins, Kudos feed my soul. Both are always appreciated.
> 
> If you want to see more of my work, feel free to check out my other works, subscribe to my author profile, or check me out on [tumblr](http://hedonistink.tumblr.com/), [twitter](http://twitter.com/hedonistink), or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/HedonistInk)!


End file.
